Oblivionem
by ReNeOed
Summary: Hermione and Ron go to Australia... And then they come back. Now, Fleur has lost her accent, and is Harry's new best friend, and then there's this girl Emily who looks like a comic book character. What have I written? I don't know! Oneshot! (Probably)


Somehow, he had still not seen her. Even though she had already been here for four minutes!

'Okay, calm down, calm down!', she told herself. Four minutes wasn't a very long time. And it wasn't as if her arrival had created a scene; it had rather been disappointingly insignificant. She wasn't familiar with most of the people present. And the few people who had recognised her had been surprisingly cool about it. Just "Oh hey! It's you. Where did you come from? Well, it's nice to see you. Ok bye!"

And the place was quite packed. It had been kinda hard to constantly keep him in her sight from across the room. Why couldn't someone just go and tell him to turn her way for a second? Admittedly, she had asked them not to. But still... And who the hell was he talking to? White highlights? Seriously, what kind of hair was that?

Parvati came up to her with a tired look. "How long are you just gonna stand here looking at him? Go."

"What if he's mad?" Her voice came out, her voice coming out as a squeak.

"He's not going to be mad." Hermione just responded with a roll of her eyes. "Fine, I don't know! But so what if he's mad? You're not just gonna run off without meeting him, are you?"

That was a valid point. If she wasn't going to meet him, what was the point of coming here? "But still, I don't want to - I don't know."

"Do whatever you want." Parvati told her, walking away.

"Wait, wait! Where is he going?"

"What? Oh, just the bathroom, probably. Hermione, now don't just keep standing here like an idiot. It's been, like, ten minutes."

"It's been Four! But yeah, okay." She told Parvati, starting to walk towards him. She stopped in a narrow corridor where he was waiting outside a door. After a few seconds, the door opened and someone came out and he went in. 'This is it. Don't freak out. It's gonna be ok. It's gonna be ok.'

"HERMIONE? Holy shit! How are you? Wow!"

"Neville!" She said in surprise as he came in for a short hug. "Hey! How are you? You look... Great."

"Haha... Thanks. You look pretty good yourself. Wow, it's been so long."

"Yeah! It has!"

"I didn't even know you were back. Is Ron here as well?"

"Yeah. Well, not here. He's with his family. We just came back today. He wasn't sure how Harry would respond to seeing us. And uh," she gave a nervous chuckle, "well, neither am I, but... Bill said Fleur was here. And he said a lot of you guys were gonna be here. And then I thought... Why not?"

"Yeah? Well, it's great to have you here. Um, so you haven't talked to him yet?" He asked cautiously, pointing towards the bathroom.

"No. It's just so crowded. I just came two minutes ago and I was looking around and I saw him going in there and... Do you think he'll be mad?" Hermione finished in a slightly desperate tone.

Neville just shook his head, giving her a nervous smile. "Sorry, I don't know. I mean - it's you. Heh, he'd probably be very happy to see you but... I really don't know, Hermione. Do you want me to talk to him first? I mean or do you want to surprise him yourself?"

"Nah nah, it's ok. I'll talk to him myself."

"Ok, I'll be right here, okay? Wait, actually, I'll go and get Fleur. She'll keep him calm, just in case."

"Okay."

A few seconds later, she heard a flush and then the sound of someone washing their hands.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap...' And there he was.

Looking at her.

He smiled.

She smiled back with immeasurable relief.

He was walking towards her.

Could she dare hope? Was he gonna just come up and hug her? Why was he walking sideways?

"Uh, sorry, excuse me." He said when his leg lightly bumped hers as he passed by.

She turned back to see him walking away saying, "Oh hey guys!" to a bunch of confused faces.

"Fleur! Where is she?" He then asked Fleur, who was just arriving with Neville.

"Right behind you, Harry." Neville told him with a laugh.

Harry turned back and looked around, looking at her for a fleeting moment but then turned back to Neville. "What? Where - Oh, there you are." He said as the same brunette with white highlights from before came by holding a baby.

"Hey, beautiful." Harry said softly, taking the tiny thing carefully into his arms. "Hey, hey, hey... Where had you gone?"

"'Arry, behind you?" Fleur told him with a nervous smile.

Suddenly, Hermione was under the gaze of seven different pairs of eyes.

"What?" He looked back at Fleur for a second and then turned back towards Hermione.

After a few seconds of staring, he quietly asked the highlights girl, "Who is that?"

The highlights girl shrugged, looking away from Hermione towards the rest of the group who were all looking at Harry like he had just eaten Victoire.

"Harry?" Hermione said, in a weak voice.

"Um, hello?" He said to her in a confused voice, glancing at the baby in his arms, as if looking for guidance.

"Harry, come on. Stop torturing her, man." Neville said to him.

"What? I'm sorry... Uh, I think I'm having a little trouble remembering you."

"That's not funny, man." Neville spoke again.

"Yes, it's not. You guys are freaking me out." He said to all the quiet faces surrounding them. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, coming closer to Hermione who looked like she was ready to cry.

"So now you don't know me at all, huh?" Hermione asked, doing her best to sound as strong as she could muster.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to recall, but no."

"Oh, come on!" "Harry!" "What?"

"I'm really sorry. I'm trying but I'm honestly having trouble remembering."

"Yeah, sure." Hermione said in a mocking tone, shaking her head and then marched straight past him. "Sorry I came here."

"Stop her, Harry." Parvati quickly spoke out.

"Hey wait!"

She turned, the angry tears clearly visible on her face for everyone to see.

"Just... Give me a hint?" He said with a gentle smile.

"Just... FUCK off!" Hermione spat at him and walked out.

"OK? Would someone explain to me what the hell that was?" Harry asked , turning back to the people behind him, ignoring the looks he was getting from nearly everyone present.

"Come on, Harry." Neville said exasperatedly.

"Fleur? Help me, please."

"You shouldn't've done zat, 'Arry."

"Done what?"

"I can't believe you'd treat Hermione like that." Neville asked.

"Yeah, what happened between you guys? I didn't know it was this serious." Parvati said, Hannah nodding beside her.

"I'll talk to him," Fleur told everyone and took his arm and then dragged him back to a bedroom and closed the door.

"I can't believe you would do that, Harry."

"Why?"

"Harry, I get that you're hurt but you saw her, no?"

"Well, yeah, she looked pissed off."

"Yes, and you did that."

"But I didn't do anything."

"How would you feel if I treated you like that?"

"Den my baby girl would set her mama right." Harry said to Victoire.

"'Arry, I'm serious."

"Well, no way, Fleur. There's no way I'm ever letting you forget me."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious."

"Non, are you still going to pretend like you don't know who that was?"

"I'm not pretending. I really don't know."

"'Arry, that was 'Ermione."

"I think I need some more information."

"She was your best friend."

"What? When? Like when I was a year old or something?"

"NO! I mean your whole life! After you became... Eleven."

"Oh come on. Is this some sort of a prank?"

"NO!"

"Well... Then how could you call someone I've never even seen before my best friend? You'll hurt Victoire's feelings. Don't listen to mama. You're shtill my besht friend."

"You two, well, you three, you were famous."

"Did you read something in some newspaper? 'Cause that's guaranteed to be wrong."

"Non. 'Arry... You, Ron and 'Ermione?"

"Now, who is Ron?"

"Ron Weasley!"

"The one in Australia?"

"YES!"

"So the one I've never met!"

After a few seconds of intently staring into each other's eyes, he asked, "What?"

"'Arry, just stay here. I'm going to get Bill."

"Oh, come on, Fleur. It's not April. Why are you guys doing this to me?"

"'Arry, this is not a joke. I'm coming back in a minute."

After a few seconds of just staring at the door, he lied down on the bed, holding Victoire in the air above his face. "Can you say Harry? Haaaarry! Harrieee? Harry, Harry! Okay, say 'Arry. 'Arry, 'Arry, Arr arr arrr auwauwau. Do you mind if I eat you? Just a li'l bit?"

"Hermione just ran upstairs crying. What did he say to her?" Bill asked as soon as she arrived.

"Bill, something's wrong with him. Come with me."

"Shouldn't've let her go." George said, getting up along with Bill.

"Should we bring Ron?"

"No, no, no."

"So what did he say to her?"

"Just... Come and you'll see."

"What?"

"Manamamees"

"She's coming. She's coming. Why? Do you not like your Uncle Harry?"

"She loves her Unca 'Arry. Maybe she's not asking for her mum, maybe she's asking, "Ma name is?""

"Oh god!"

"What? Seriously!" Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up."

"Heh... Ok ok fine, so do you know that girl?"

"Well... I've never met her before, but I have heard of her."

"Really? What?"

"Uh, Hermione Granger. She and her husband were your best friends all through Hogwarts."

"Wow!"

"And I remember... Once Neville said that she was the main reason you defeated Voldemort."

"Really?"

"She isn't?"

"I have honestly never seen her before."

"Awesome!"

"Heh, did you see how everyone was looking at me? Could they all be playing a prank or something?"

"I don't know, Harry. It all looked kinda serious. And that girl didn't seem like she was acting."

"But how then?"

"Maybe someone obliviated you or something."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking."

"Yeah. If that is the case, though, I feel so bad for her. Can you imagine? Your best friend suddenly not recognizing you."

"Hmmm..."

Bill and Fleur entered the room to find Harry and Emily sitting on the bed, quietly watching Victoire playing with Emily's fingers.

"You don't know who Ron and Hermione are?" Bill asked as soon as he entered.

"Well, I knew that you guys had a brother who was married and lived in Australia. But, no, I don't really remember them."

"Harry, you better not be messing with us because we are being really serious."

"I'm not, seriously Bill. This is really weird for me."

"Okay..." Bill said, turning to Fleur.

"'Arry, think about your best friends when you were in 'Ogwarts?"

"Most of the people I remember are either here or dead. And I really don't remember any best friends while in Hogwarts. I wasn't really close with anybody. Except Ginny for a little while in sixth year. Maybe Rogue is right. Maybe I was obliviated or something."

"But you do remember things from Hogwarts?"

"Of course. I remember some things. But it's not like you guys could tell me every little detail of your school years. You probably only remember a few things in between as well."

"Yes, but we do remember who our best friends were."

"Maybe we weren't that close, and everyone else was just assuming things?"

"Harry, you three spent seven years glued to each other. Trust me. You were in the same house, the same year. Ron was the keeper in your quidditch team."

After a few seconds, Harry said, "Wait, the Chudley Cannons guy?"

"Yes!"

"I remember there being someone. I didn't remember who it was. And that orange room in your house. Wow! He sucked, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Hah, he did. But how the hell can you not remember Hermione?"

"Yeah," Bill added solemnly.

"I don't know. It's not like I'm not trying to. But this means that I was definitely obliviated... Or something. This is so weird."

"'Arry!"

"Oh oh Fleur, Victoire was just calling for you, you know? She kept saying something like 'Manamana'." Emily suddenly told Fleur.

"Yes, she does zat sometimes now," Fleur said with a smile coming to sit in front of Harry and picking up her daughter.

"Um, is she okay? I mean, I really didn't mean to... Piss her off? Hermione? And where is she?"

"She'll be fine. She's at the Burrow with Ron and mum."

"Alright." For a few seconds, they were all quiet in thought.

Then Harry spoke, "Oh and hello George, Bill, how's it goin'?"

"Good evening, brother." George said with a grin.

"Harry! Good to see you! Now, when is the last time you remembered something about - Wait, no, what am I saying? Fleur, when was the last time you two talked about Ron and Hermione?" Bill asked.

"Oh, don't you know? We don't do any talking!" Harry answered for her.

"Shut up, Harry." Bill told him with a chuckle.

"No, it has been months. I usually avoid it, you know. Because you remember how he was after they left?"

"What do you mean? What was I like?"

"You were miserable. You don't even remember that?"

"When?"

"What do you remember after Hogwarts?"

"That I lived with Andi and Teddy and well, just the training, I guess, what else was there?"

"Harry, you were really depressed after Hogwarts for some time and you were living at Grimmauld Place."

"Yeah!" Emily said as well.

"Wait, why are you saying yeah? You only came here a couple months ago, or am I forgetting you as well?" Harry asked Emily, looking a bit alarmed.

"No, I've just been told that you were depressed."

"Oh good! Well, no... I don't remember that at all. I just remember Hogwarts being... Boring, really! But then Teddy... And then Victoire, and you guys, and then Emily... How could I be depressed?"

"When Ron and Hermione got married and went to Australia, you sure you don't remember at all?"

"You were really sad, 'Arry, for, like, months. What else have you forgotten?"

Harry just gave a little laugh, "How should I know?"

"Stupid question. Okay, do you remember the first time we met?"

"Uhhh... The bolognese? No no no no, the bouillabaise, right? You asked me if I was done with the bouillabaise." Harry answered with a big smile.

"Yes! Do you remember who was sitting beside you?"

"Do YOU remember who was sitting beside you?"

"Uh... No! No, I don't remember. But I know who was sitting with you."

"Well, yeah, of course, now it has to be Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, ok, do you remember Viktor Krum?"

"Do you have to remind me?" Harry asked blankly.

"No, I don't mean your practice. I just mean back in your fourth year in Hogwarts?"

"Okay, yes. What about him?"

"Do you remember his date to the Yule Ball?"

"Was it Hermione?"

"Yep."

"Ok, I don't remember her at all."

"Well, Harry definitely remembered that till a few months ago." Fleur said, looking towards Bill.

"When? Exactly?"

Fleur's face screwed up in concentration. "Hmmm... You remember a few days before his training was to start, Ginny, George, you and I went to cheer him up a bit."

"Hey, I remember that!" Harry suddenly said.

"Then don't you remember? After the party, I came into your room and told you you needed to move on, make new friends... And then you told me to bugger off."

"I did?"

"Don't worry, I knew you didn't mean it. So I didn't go." Fleur told him with a smile.

"Very sweet of you, flower," Harry told her back, smiling back.

"And then you started to cry."

"No way!" "Oh even I don't remember this," George said, sitting on the bed as well.

"It was private. I did not feel the need to tell everyone."

Bill suddenly perked up with a surprised look which slowly transformed into a smile. "I remember. Harry came to the Burrow, like, two days later, and he seemed very happy, and George said to me that the last time we saw him was alone with Fleur, and the next time, he's completely happy. 'I wonder what did she did with him.' Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do, and I am so glad that you decided to share that with us all, Bill. Now, what did you guys talk about that night?" George said, avoiding Fleur's eyes.

"Well, what I remember... Is a party, not an intervention. And definitely no crying."

"Oh, you could've filled... Buckets?" She finished with a questioning look towards Bill who nodded.

"Yes, you could've filled buckets with your tears."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you're not exaggerating, flower. At all! But what did we talk about? Now I'm curious too... What in the world can make me cry?"

"Hehe, we all know it doesn't take much to make you cry, 'Arry. We saw The Iron Giant together. You don't 'ave to show off for Emily. And I can't believe you don't remember at all. That was the day we became such good friends."

"Really? I thought that was the day we went to the new Fortescue's."

"Oh? What was that? Your first date?" Bill asked cheekily.

"Third one, actually!" Harry replied with a wink towards Fleur.

Fleur did a facepalm and fortunately for Harry, Bill just laughed.

"Anyway, I think that's the last time we ever talked about those two. You asked me not - No, no, no, wait... When you met Emily, oh no, that was with you?" She finished by asking Bill who nodded.

"About what?" Emily asked.

"Well, you're a lot like 'Ermione, I was scared you'd remind 'Arry of her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he loved you, so I never brought it up..."

"I have never said that." "Really?" Harry and Emily quickly said, turning to each other.

"Oh yeah, he told me too," George piled on in an innocent tone.

"No, I didn't." Harry calmly told Emily.

"It's okay, Harry."

"Why don't you tell her?" Fleur asked him in her sweetest voice.

"No!"

"He's a boy. You know how it is with them." Fleur kindly told Emily.

"It's ok. I don't love him, either."

"Oooooh... The hurt's reaching me all the way over here." George said dramatically.

"It's ok, man. It happens." Bill told Harry in a consoling tone.

After a thorough head-shaking, Harry said, "Well, I knew that already but Bill, did you know how much dear Emily here has been crushing on you lately?"

"Guys, don't listen -" Emily started to explain.

"We know, we know," Bill told her.

"That she's been crushing on -" Harry was cut off by Fleur's hand.

"Now, shhh, or I would give you to 'Ermione to do whatever she wants. And I don't want you to die, so please stay quiet." She let him go after a few seconds when she felt his smile shortening.

Harry slightly shifted and lay down sideways so that he could lay his head down on Emily's thigh. This was a slightly new thing with him, randomly plopping his head down in her lap. Emily, (sometimes fondly known as Rogue) was a recent addition to the tiny group of women whom he was this comfortable with (Fleur said it was his way of telling someone that he loved them, but in the case of Emily, he was yet to agree). Basically, running your hands through Harry's hair made him putty in your hands. Fleur, the proud discoverer of this handy little trick, had hence consolidated her position at the top of Harry's who-do-you-love-the-most list. Then she had gone and given him a head massage with her own hands. And... Well... Now she kinda owned him a little bit.

Emily had been introduced to Harry for the first time about two months ago by Bill, whom she occasionally worked with, at his house as his honorary brother, and his wife's best friend. At first, she was slightly confused and disturbed by Harry's closeness with Fleur, who was not only a married woman, but also a Veela. But then she'd heard everyone's stories of Harry.

Apparently half of the Weasley family was alive only because of Harry, and that was without counting Voldemort. Also, he had been the secret primary investor for George's shop. And Bill had even been introduced to Fleur for the first time as Harry's almost brother. And Fleur's sister was also once saved from a frozen lake by him (Harry denied this one). Also, Harry was actually a rare kind of person, who didn't really care if a girl was a Veela. In fact, the allure was kind of a no-no for him. He just treated it as a weaker version of the imperius, which he had been trained by a death eater to be able to repel.

And to top it all off, Harry had had a horrible childhood. And Fleur was really the only person in the world whom he opened up to. So, no one minded the fact that Harry and Fleur were so close. Although Bill's mom really wanted Harry to find a good girlfriend, once she had given up on making him fall for her own daughter, that is.

"Do you think dad knows any legilimency experts?" George asked Bill.

"Probably."

"Should we get him now?"

"No, no, he said he was gonna be pretty busy today. We can wait."

"Oi, don't fall asleep, you buffoon." Harry turned his head and opened one of his eyes to glare at Emily.

"So what do we tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Why not the truth? I mean, they might even have a clue about what happened." Bill said in response to George.

"What do you think, Harry?" George asked.

"I don't know," Harry deadpanned, engaged in a staring match with Emily.

"I don't think they'll ever believe us."

"Not our problem! 'Arry has to deal with it."

"Heh... Alright, should we go, then? No point staying here, is there?"

"Yes, I'll go and tell Neville what is happening."

"Ok, come on then, you lovebirds!" George said.

"Just a minute!" Harry replied, accidentally blinking when Fleur opened the door.

"Aw, everytime! How the hell do you do it?" He asked as he sat up.

"I just... Get so lost in your eyes I forget how to blink!" Emily told him sweetly.

"Ummm... I don't have a good enough reply."

"You don't have to say anything, loverboy," Emily said, giving him a kiss on the cheek from behind before walking out the door.

"Just... Shut up!"

"How the hell can you not remember Ron and Hermione?" Neville demanded of him as soon as he was out the door.

"I don't know, Nev. Or maybe I don't remember." He said conspiratorially.

"What?"

"Maybe I don't remember why I can't remember... Nothing, nothing! It's just... I don't really know what's going on. Simply can't recall them."

"Fuck, man! Listen, I really want to come with you guys, but I can't leave Hannah here alone, right? You won't be busy tomorrow, will you?"

"Probably not."

"Okay, I'll see you then then. And whatever the case, bring those two, alright?"

"Alright, man! Where's Hannah?"

"Uh, HANNAH! Oi DEAN," he shouted and then waved at him to send her over.

"Good night, beautiful." Harry said, giving Hannah a hug when she reached them. "Congratulations again."

"Thank you so much. You going to see Hermione now?"

"Yeah, I'll see how it goes. I don't really know what's going on, but we'll see. You take care."

"Okay, for now, just tell them that you're not mad at them, ok? You wouldn't be lying, but then we can ease 'em into it. They're probably in Ginny's room. Come on." Bill said as they entered the empty living room.

"Are you sure I should talk to them alone? I mean, what the hell can I say?"

George just started laughing, "It'll be fun, Harry. Just leave the door a little open. I really wanna see this."

"Shut up, George. 'Arry, We'll be right outside."

"Okay... Well, here we go." Bill said, opening the door as soon as he reached it. "Hey mum!"

"Oh hullo dear! Harry! Oh how lovely to see you!" Molly said, coming and giving him one of her hugs in the crowded staircase.

"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh and Emily dear, you're here too."

"Yes, hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"Go on, 'Arry." Fleur whispered to him, seeing the way Ron and Hermione were looking at them all through the open doorway.

"Right," Harry said as he walked inside and, after sending a grin to George, closed the door, completely. He turned around and saw the slightly terrified looks the tall redhead (obviously) and the girl from before were giving him, "Um, hey guys, Ron... Hermione... First of all, I'm really sorry about before. I really didn't mean to make you cry. And everybody wanted me to make sure that you guys knew that I'm not mad at you guys, at all, seriously." He had just finished when suddenly the girl practically launched like a rocket from the bed and was tightly wrapped around him.

"Woah!" "Oh, Harry!"

That was unexpected, but he politely brought his arms around her as well when she somehow tightened her grip on him even more. Dear god! What were her arms made of?

By the time she let him go, the redhead was right there as well. "How are ya, mate?" He asked and came in for a hug as well, thankfully a very short and non-damaging one.

"I'm so so sorry, Harry! You must've been thinking how unlike me that was when I told you to... You know -"

"Uh, -"

"It's just that I was so scared and I had been preparing myself for you shouting at me in anger, but then the way you acted like you didn't want absolutely anything to do with me, I just couldn't stand it, and I'm so sorry, Harry, for everything."

"No, no, -"

"And you were completely right. Back then, Harry! We've been such enormous idiots. You were right about everything, Harry. We missed you so much -"

"Ok!"

"And you were so right about us, Harry. We had such a horrible time there. There was no way we could have made it out there together. We should've seen it before, like you did, and we left you on such bad terms. I could barely live with myself remembering how we'd said our goodbye and I sent you a few letters but you never replied, and I thought you didn't want anything to do with us anymore and I missed you so much and Molly said you weren't seeing anybody but there I saw you with that girl with the weird hair and I couldn't believe what I was saying to you and -"

"FLEUR!" He interrupted her rather rudely and hurriedly open the door.

Everyone outside was caught with their open mouths, wide eyes and red hands as soon as he opened the door.

"Oh god!" Hermione was moaning and Ron had his face hidden in his hands.

"Listen, I'm really sorry... Um, I'll be downstairs." Harry said to Hermione and then turning to Fleur, said "Ummm..." and then shrugged and walked past her.

Emily, feeling like a horrible intruder, quickly followed Harry into the living room and sat down beside him on the sofa.

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much, she sounded like she was having a nervous breakdown in there."

"I can't believe Fleur said she was like you."

"Haha, yeah, and oh god, your exit!" Emily said, making Harry cover his face.

"I feel so bad."

"Why are you feeling bad? You just went in there and she just blurted all that out, didn't she?"

"And even that after breaking all my ribs!"

"What?"

"Yeah! You know Mrs. Weasley's hugs, well hers was like five times harder. I'm still hurting."

"Wow!"

"And what the heck was she on about? I'm almost feeling glad I don't remember."

"She sounded... I don't think I should say it."

"Like someone who wanted to get lost in my eyes?" He asked innocently, making her laugh.

"Yeah!"

Soon, Harry slung his legs over one side of the sofa and laid his head down in her lap again.

After a quiet minute, she commented, "At least there's no shouting going on."

Harry smiled sadly at her, "I think that girl is probably crying again."

"Yeah."

"Hey, who'd you leave Victoire with?"

"Ummm, Hannah's friend?"

"Susan?"

"Red hair?"

"Yeah, Susan! Okay, well, I'm gonna go get her back."

"Okay."

Harry grinned mischievously up at her. "I was thinking of getting a cab."

"Haha... Harry, no, Victoire and then her mother, both would tear your ears off."

"I'm okay with that."

"Just stay here."

"Whatever you say, madam."

After a few minutes of silence, Harry took a break from playing with her hair and said, "Hey, what if I obliviated myself?"

"I was thinking that too."

"Well, it makes sense, right? The way she was talking?"

"You think she broke your heart or something?"

"Maybe, but do you think I could have? Had myself obliviated?"

"No, Harry, I just can't imagine it... But then again, I can't imagine a depressed you, either."

"Yes, it sounds so weird. But maybe... Maybe I was 'somehow' in love with her and she went off with him despite me begging her not to and so I made myself forget about them."

"Imagine that! It could be. Although it sounds a li'l too pathetic, even for you."

"Haha... Also one hell of an obliviation!"

She chuckled along with him, "Yeah!"

After a couple minutes of silently running her hands through his hair, Emily asked, "What are you thinking?"

Harry smiled up at her, and brought his hand back up to her hair. "I was just thinking how that girl sounded really jealous of you. Imagine if she came down and saw us like this."

She grinned at him and said, "You want her to?"

"Nou!"

"Yeah, you do. Damn, Harry, you're evil. I don't want to make her cry."

"I don't either. I think you just want me to want to make her jealous of you, don't you? What? It doesn't matter if I was once into her or something. You don't have to be so scared of me being stolen from you."

She just pulled on his hair instead of giving him a vocal reply. And he responded by laughing and trying to bite her stomach.

"Oi! The fuck are you doing?"

He looked up at her with a guilty puppy dog face. "Right! Sorry!"

He stood up quickly when her angry look remained. "I didn't mean to do it, it was a reflex."

"You can't do that, Harry. There are limits. It's weird enough as it is. You don't have to go and do that, god! You don't ever do that with Fleur, do you?"

"No, no, it was a complete accident. You yanked my hair and -"

"And you thought I was seducing you?"

"WHAT? NO! That wasn't -"

"Oh my god, you're such a pervert. Is that why you love to be in that position? Just waiting for -" "NO, no!" "- a chance? What if I was asleep?" "I'm not a pervert, I promise!"

"I have to get away from you!" She said, dramatically standing up and walking out. Ignoring Harry's shout of "Rogue, come on," she apparated just a few feet away out of Harry's line of sight before letting her grin show.

Soon she heard Fleur's voice from inside, "What is going on, Harry?"

Then she heard him saying something but couldn't quite make out the words so she moved slightly closer to the door.

"You BIT her? What?" George sputtered out before starting to laugh. That had Emily biting her hand to stop herself from laughing out loud herself.

"I feel so bad."

"And what do you mean? How could you bite her?"

"Well... You know how I've been having these weird thoughts about her recently?" 'What?' "And what the hell were you people saying back there? You were going to give me a heart attack."

"What? Come on, Harry," Emily could somehow hear Fleur's smile right now, "everyone knows you two love each other. We were just trying to help you on."

"Yeah, some great help you've been."

"Why are you mad at us? You're the one who," now Fleur was outright laughing with George, "bit her."

"Don't laugh! It's horrible. I was just lying there on the sofa and she was sitting, and we were both quiet, and then I said something about that girl Hermione being jealous of Rogue, and then she pulled on my hair a little bit, and I was just so lost in my thoughts, I didn't think about what I was doing, and I kinda bit her here. No to hurt her, obviously, I guess I thought it would be kinda sexy. I don't know what I was doing. And then she got really mad. And then she started calling me a pervert -" "No way!" "- yeah, she was very mad. And then she just ran out and apparated, and I think I might've ruined it."

Suddenly there was silence and then Harry asked, "What are you doing?" but there was no answer. A few seconds later, Emily realised what Fleur was doing but before she could get away, the door opened and there she was standing in the doorway.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle!"

"CAN YOU BELIEVE what he did?" Emily tried to say, almost succumbing to laughter midway.

"Yes, unbelievable. 'Arry? You are the world's biggest pervert."

"I'm so proud of my little brother," George said, wiping an invisible tear away.

"So, you're really not mad?" Harry asked her very cautiously.

"Sorry but no, Harry."

"Anybody got some popcorn?"

"Come on, George, we should leave these two alone." Fleur said before subtly whispering something in Harry's ear as she passed him by.

"What are you...? Did you just tell him to kiss me?"

"Nooo! Why? Do you want him to?"

"Well, not anymore! You took all the romance out of it."

"That's not fair."

"Fleur, just go!" Harry told her in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok." Harry told her with a smile with Emily hiding hers behind her hand.

"Oh, and, don't take too much time, we do have another issue, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, we know."

When they were finally alone together, Harry innocently asked her, "So I can really can't kiss you?"

"Just think of something else."

Harry was not expecting that. "Uh... I'm sorry, something other than kissing?"

"Just think of something romantic to say, you idiot."

"OH! Okay, be back in a minute."

Emily just sighed and sat down on the sofa to wait for Harry to come back inside, and then covered her face with her hands, as if to hide the massive smile on her lips from some invisible people, suddenly realising that there may actually be some in the room.

"I heard that. The cloak doesn't make you silent, you know. Take it off!"

"What?" Harry suddenly asked through the doorway.

"Nothing, nothing. Just checking if someone was invisible in here! Now hurry up!"

"Just a minute!"

Upon coming inside after some time, first Harry looked around the place, and then came up to Emily, and got down on both knees. "First of all, no, no invisible people here. Second, this is really hard and I... Well, I've never done anything like this before and I haven't even watched that many movies yet. So, please don't be hard on me."

After a chuckle, Emily said, "Ok!"

"I had never read any X-men comics -"

"Awesome start!"

"- and I had never seen star wars, never eaten a zinger -"

"Okay, I see where this is -" She was silenced by Harry's finger on her lips, "- I had never... You made me forget... Yes, heard of The Verve, I had never been to a concert, never driven a car, also never crashed a car, hehe, and I had never sung at a karaoke, and uh, I'd never thought I'd love someone else's hair as much as I now love mine," he had to take a break to laugh a little here, making Emily boop him on the head, "ok ok, I had never tried to bite someone's stomach, as a reflex action, or otherwise, and a lot of other things which I would let you know of as I think of them, and for now, finally, get ready for some cheese... I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you, so my dear Rogue, is it okay if I have another first and fall in love with you?"

Her smile ready to tear her face apart, Emily said in a high pitched voice, "That was so good, was that really your first time propositioning to a girl?"

"Yep! The last two times, I just went and kissed them, no questions asked, but Fleur messed it up this time."

"Well, I'm glad she did."

"Heh, good! But, so, do I have your permission?"

"To kiss me?" Emily asked cheekily.

"No! To fall in love with you?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"Oh god! You're killing me, Harry. Haha... Of course you can, you idiot. Come 'ere!" Emily said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Woah! Woah," Harry said, grinning and stepping back, "we haven't even had a single date yet, slow down a little, miss."

"Haha! Oh I hate you already."

"So, are you ready now?"

"For our first date? Have you forgotten about the people, upstairs, you idiot?"

"Oh! Shit, yes, I had. Aw crap, that was the whole reason I said no to that kiss. I thought we could go now."

"Oh well... It's okay. We can wait a few more days."

"No no no! I was just being cheeky. I didn't mean it."

"Haha... Nope, nope, nope, sorry!"

"Well then, fuck those two. Let's get out of here."

Emily stood up, shaking her head, came up to Harry, said "I can't believe I'm doing this for some strangers," and put her arms around his neck, "Are you ready?"

"To go?"

"No, for our first kiss? You have to be ready. It has to be really special, ok? Because the anticipation of it, there's nothing quite like it."

"What? Do you want to keep our lips a millimetre apart for five minutes? I'm sure the anticipation would be like nothing else in the world."

"Do you want to try that?"

"God, no!"

"Awesome!" Emily said with a grin, finally closing the gap between their lips.


End file.
